warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Aki-chan86
Hi, Warrior Cats Wiki freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Moospelz. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! -- Lilienblüte (Diskussion) 09:31, 10. Jan. 2011 * Archiv 1 * Archiv 2 * Archiv 3 Ein Bildchen Hallo.Ich mache gerade ein Bild pro CA Leiter.Hier ist das für dich! Der kleine Fleck unten links soll ein Falkenkopf sein ^^ Diamantenpelz (Diskussion) 21:28, 12. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Hier ist Bild Nummer 2 :)Diamantenpelz (Diskussion) 15:25, 17. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Bild Hi Aki, ich wollte Fragen wieso du das Bild das ich Shapirstern gemalt habe, gelöscht hast Vitanifan 14:08, 13. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Artikel des Monats Hey Aki :) ich wollte nur mal fragen, wann der Artikel des Monats auf die Startseite kommt... und die Abstimmung für den Februar beginnt, der ist ja schon bald.. GLG 15:51, 19. Jan. 2013 (UTC) WaCa Wiki Hallo Aki! Ich wollt dich fragen ob ich ein WaCa Wiki eröffnen darf. Eig. ist die Frage unlogisch, da jeder jedes Wiki machen darf das er will, aber ich wollt dich trotzdem fragen, da du ja ein WaCa Wiki hast. Ich will keine Konkurrenz für euch darstellen oder so, ich hab einfach nur Lust ein WaCa Wiki zu erstellen, da ich hier eh nicht viel machen kann. Die Seiten hier sind ja schon so ausgebaut^^. Ich warte auf deine Antwort. GLG 17:25, 22. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Bearbeitungen Hallo Aki ich wollte fragen ob das normal ist mit den Bearbeitungen denn ich hatte schon über 350 und jetzt steht da nur noch 197... auch wegen dem siggi, da ich eins gemacht bekommen habe und da hatte ich schon über 200. Achsoo, danke kann ich verstehen... aber was ist wegen dem siggi da ich so gesehen noch keine 200 bearbeitungen habe? Tja, jetzt hast du mir zu Bedeken gegeben und natürlich würde ich nichts aus diesem Wiki kopieren! Auch keine Vorlagen oder so ähnliche Seitengestaltungen. Aber ich kann hier leider nicht mitarbeiten, weil ich einfach nicht weiß was ich sonst noch hinzufügen kann, ihr habt alle viel mehr Bücher gelesen als ich. Und wenn du nicht willst, dass ich ein WaCa Wiki eröffne, mache ich es auch nicht, ich will ja keine Konkurrenz oder so werde. GLG 13:50, 23. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Vielen Dank Aki! Ich werde auch darauf achten, dass ich nichts von diesem Wiki kopiere. GLG 17:24, 23. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Nochmal Siggi Hey Aki :) Also ich habe mir den Blog durchgelesen und habe es halt so gemacht... :/ Ich hatte es früher auch so... Egal ich hoffe es ist jetzt besser und es gibt keine Probleme mhr in der Zukunft :3 Liebe Grüße ~ 10:51, 25. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Hallü Aki :) Es ist mir jtzt etwas peinlich..ich habe die Vorlage:ÜberschriftA in ein paar (2 oder so) benutzt.Ich hTabe garnicht gefragt fiel mir gestern Abend ein...ich wollte fragen ob ich das überhaupt darf?Also in dem einem Wiki wollte ich es sowieso ändern aber im Universum Wiki... ? Tut mir leid das ich vorher nicht gefragt habe :( 11:40, 25. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Sig Hey Aki :) Erstmal danke für den Hinweis, nur habe ich ein Problem. Wenn ich die Sig so einbinde, kann ich meine hier nicht mehr verwenden und das wäre wirklich blöd :/ Weil dort arbeite ich auch mehr mit und es wäre wirklich schade, wenn da dann auf einmal was anderes bzw. meine normale Sig nicht zu sehen ist. Von daher würde ich es gerne so lassen, wie es ist, da es im Almanach sonst nicht funktionieren würde. Sollte ich mich i.wie grad mal wiederholt haben, dann tut mir doppeltes Lesen leid, aber ich mag den Almanach und dort ohne eine vernünftige Sig zu arbeiten wäre auch doof. Ich bitte darum, das wir das Problem ausführlich besprechen könnten, vllt. ja mal im Chat. Danke im Vorraus - 14:39, 25. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Sags ich dir eben hier, dein Chat scheint wohl i.wie zu spinnen... Aber es ist ok ;) Ist zwar etwas aufwendiger, aber es klappt, thx :) Und wenn ich dann schonmal am schreiben bin... Könnten wir auch Freunde sein? Und nun bedanke ich mich nochma richtig :D Und sag jetzt nix... Ich weiß selbst, dass ich nicht mit Gimp ungehn kann :D Beleidigungen Hallo Aki ich wollte erwähnen dass Benutzer:Ginsterfell unter 2 foren jemand beleidigt hat und auch im chat sich über Keksauges namen lustig gemacht hat. Noch dazu wollte er/sie eine umfrage starten - Wie hoch schätzt ihr den IQ der admins ein. Wählt eine zahl zwischen 0 und 3. Ginsterfell hat auch noch uns alle die im chat waren beleidigt wie zB dass wir kein leben hätten und vieles mehr.Auch hat sie/er gespamt durch irgendwelche buchstaben ketten(zB. ejdflijfljsljjseahwoöfjewöo). Das wars dann erstmal. Outlines Hallo Aki, ich bin ja im Warrior Cats Forum angemeldet und ich habe jetzt öfters gesehen, dass Benutzer dort die Outlines aus dem Wiki hier benutzen. Dürfen die Dax eigentlich? Ich dachte man darf das nur hier. LG, Beitrag Ermordete Katzen Sag mal Aki-chan warum löscht du die seite die ich erstellt han da hat arbeit drin gesteckt was soll denn der scheiß???????????????? ich ab doch nichts falsche sdarein geschrieben. Gib mir bitte eine Erklärung für diese Handlung Gruß Tigerschweif Formatieren Hey, ich bin gerade dabei ein Wiki zu meiner eigenen Warrior-FF zu basteln und hätte eine Frage was das formatieren anbetrifft: Und zwar geht es um die Registerkarten oben auf der Seite, von denen man hier im Wiki beispielsweise zu den Charakterlisten u.ä. gelangt. Ich hab inzwischen herausgefunden, wie man eine neue Registerkarte hinzufügt, etc., aber wie bekommt man es hin, dass die Registerkarte 'Charaktäre' beispielsweise auch direkt auf de Charakterliste zugreift und nicht einfach nur auf eine vollkommen unbenutzte Seite? Ich hoffe, du kannst mir helfen. lg Mimiteh (Diskussion) 14:24, 28. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Hey Aki ich wollte dich fragen ob ich die Katzen die ich mit euren Schablonen erstellt habe auf meinem eigenem neuen WarriorCats Wiki verwenden darf. Bitte schreibe mir auf meine Diskussion Seite deine Antwort. Mfg Schlangenfuß^^ Nochmal zum Formatieren Danke für die Antwort, aber ich fürchte, ich habe mich etwas falsch ausgedrückt. Ich meinte eher, wie man diese (http://www.abload.de/img/ppv_screenshot2noa7s.jpg) Tabs so formatiert, dass sie auch wirklich zu der Seite/ Kategorie mit gleichem Namen führen. Dass da über das 'Navigation bearbeiten' gehen muss, habe ich ja kapiert, aber wie genau? Lg, Mimiteh Mimiteh (Diskussion) 19:39, 3. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Beschwerde Hallo Aki. Ich wollte mich über den Benutzer:Wolfsohr beschweren.Im Chat ist er fies/gemein und er meinte die Regeln können ihn mal... Vielleicht sprichst du ihn einfach mal an. 16:40, 5. Feb. 2013 (UTC) EDIT: Er hat die Userin Glitzerstern auch beleidigt.. Welche Katze ist besser geeignet als Häherpfote Frage zu CAs Ich hab mal ne Frage zu den CAs... Ich hab in der Liste für die Benötigten Charakter Arts eine Katze gefunden, die nicht drin steht... aber auf der Disk.-Seite, des Artikels steht, dass sie diese CA benötigt... Darf man die dann trotzdem machen?^^ 22:35, 6. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Okay, ja dachte ich mir schon^^ ich wollte nur mal fragen und sie heißt Susan. EDIT: Hab vergessen zu unterschreiben xD 10:16, 7. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Okay, ich glaub, dass ich es nicht gleich malen werde...^^ ich bin nähmlich nicht so ein guter zeichner, wie du oder die anderen^^ 11:48, 7. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Ja, okay xD 12:00, 7. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Partnerschaft c: Hey Akü :3 Ich wollte fragen ob das Universum Wiki mit diiesem Wiki Partner werdden könnten c: LG 12:01, 7. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Sir Guy of Gisborne Okay, es geht um diesem Benutzer Sir Guy of Gisborne. Du bist grad im Chat, aber abwesend, kannst du kommen? Ich habe ihm gesagt ich verzeihe ihm wenn er sich entschuldigt, er: Vergiss es -.- Und Wolfsohr sollte nach Sir Guy of Gisborne gesagt haben du seist bescheuert. Und Luchsohr hätte auch gesagt das er uns ärgern soll. Ich glaube es nicht wirklich was er sagt, aber kommst du bitte zur Hilfe? Hallo Aki-chan86! Ich bin neu hier auf der Seite und als ich in meinem Profil etwas über mich schreiben wollte, habe ich versehentlich eine Wiki-Seite mit dem Titel "Über mich" erstellt. Könntest du sie bitte wieder löschen? Danke! LG Dämmerwolke (Dämmerwolke (Diskussion) 10:23, 12. Feb. 2013 (UTC)) Stammbäume Wie macht man Stammbäume? Oder machen das nur die Administratoren? Miaschweif (Diskussion) 16:29, 13. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Outlines Hallo Aki, ich hatte dir vor einigen Tagen eine Nachricht auf deine Diski geschrieben, aber du hast noch immer nicht geantwortet. Es geht um die Outlines. Also ich bin ja auch auf Warrior Cats.de angemeldet und ich habe bemerkt, dass dort auch die Outlines aus dem Wiki verwendet werden. Ist das da auch erlaubt? LG, deine BILDER Hilfe!!! Aki, hilf mir! Ich bin zu doof. Ich hab null Ahnung, wie ich das mit den Bildern machen kann. Ich wollte schon hunderttausende male ein bild für ein chara erstellen, find aber nirgendwo diese vorlagen! hilf mir, bitte! Miaschweif (Diskussion) 16:07, 19. Feb. 2013 (UTC) Ok kein Problem ich werde die Augen offen halten. LG, Admin/Gründer Ich weiß, eigentlich hat das hier nich wirklich viel zu suchen, allerdings hab ich noch keine antwort vom comunity... also: du bist ja mitgründer dieser seite, oder? dann kannst du mir doch bestimmt sagen, wie ihr diese vorlagen (z.b charakter und spoiler) hinzugefügt habt? Danke im voraus! Haseltatze (Diskussion) 17:42, 5. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Nein, nein! Du verstehst mich falsch! Ich hab mir nur eine Geschichte ausgedacht, die der Warrior Cats Reihe ähnelt (also auf die selbe weise, aber andere orte, andere situation, andere katzen, ...). Ich wollte nur mal nachfragen, ob man diese vorlage:charakter irgendwo finden kann und ob man soeine "übernehmen" darf. Sorry für das missverständnis. Wär nich schlimm, wenn´s nich geht. Haseltatze (Diskussion) 18:19, 5. Mär. 2013 (UTC) okay und sorry noch mal. ich lösch das warrior cats wiki. Haseltatze (Diskussion) 19:42, 5. Mär. 2013 (UTC) Vandalismus In letzter Zeit waren da einige Bearbeitungen von Nicht-Registrierten (wie du sicherlich mitbekommen hast, habe ich ja auch im Chat erwähnt). Diese waren nicht nur unnütz, sondern auch in gewisser Weise Vandalismus (gut, das ist jetzt ielleicht übertrieben). Kann man das Wiki ein bisschen weniger zugänglich für Ghost-User machen? Würde eine Menge Arbeit sparen. MfG StrangerInTheShadows (Diskussion) 13:37, 26. Mär. 2013 (UTC) hi Ich brauche Hilfe Schellbeere (Diskussion) 21:28, 5. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Ich habe auß versehen eine Seite erstellt ( Wer ist Schellbeere?) könntest du sie bitte löschen,Danke Avas im offiziellem Forum Hallo Aki! Ich wollte dir mal berichten, wegen den Avas die vom Wiki die im Forum verwendet werden. Ich habe vier User deshalb angesprochen und sie haben sie daraufhin entfernt. Mehr hab ich im Moment nicht gefunden, aber ich halte die Augen auf! LG, deine Chat-Mod Sache Ich wollte nur erwähnen das es vllt eine gute Idee wäre das man ein Regelwerk zum abstimmen zu machen, da da manche abstimmen die 1x im Chat waren. Ich habe meine Meinung schon Leo mitgeteilt, die so nett war es zu erwähnen dass man nur abstimmen sollte wenn man öfter im Chat war. Und trotzdem stimmt eine IP-Adresse ab :/ Ich weiß nicht ob du meiner Meinung zustimmst aber es wäre schön wenn du dich bei mir melden könntest LG Benutzer:Birkenstern111 15:54, 10. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Happy B-Day Happy Birthday nochmal <33333333 Hab noch ein Geschenk für dich, ist leider nicht so schön geworden aber ich hoffe das du dich trotzdem drüber freust :) lg Happy Birthday!!! Hi Aki, weil du Gestern Geburtstag hattest (Gestern hatte ich leider kiene Zeit ein Bild zu malen), bekommst du auch ein Bild von mir : Happy Birthday!!! 08:10, 13. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Sorry Sorry, aber ich habe als Regel gelesen, dass die Zeitform für die Artikel präsens ist. So also alles, was vorher geschehen ist, mit perfekt geschreiben sein :/. Ist doch nicht schlimm ;). Also soll cih wieder die Artikel ändern und ins Präsens schreiben? Weil viele ereignisse auch vor dem Ereignis im Hauptsatz geschehen. :/. 08:09, 14. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Interlanguage-Vorschläge Hi Aki, ich hab mal im Internet wegen Warrior Cats Wikis in anderen Sprachen geguckt und habe folgende Seiten gefunden: litauisches Warrior Cats Wiki:http://lt.klanukariai.wikia.com/wiki/Specialus:WikiActivity spanisches Warrior Cats Wiki: http://es.gatosguerreros.wikia.com/wiki/Wiki_Los_Gatos_Guerreros-Los_Cuatro_Clanes Wenn du willst, kannst du ja im Community Wiki die Interlanguage-Links beantragen. LG 19:26, 15. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Siggi Hey Aki, ich habe nochmal wegen meiner Siggi geguckt. Habe dabei aber keinen Fehler entdeckt :/. Da ich den Code an sich nich verändert habe, außer zeilen hinzugefügt bzw gelöscht um mehr Farbe reinzubekommen. Am Code an sich aber nicht. :/ 17:30, 18. Apr. 2013 (UTC) :Danke :). Nur auf der CA Seite sind auffeinmal der Spruch nur in Blau, obwohl es ja lila ist :/ Naja aber werde ich mal gucken :). 17:47, 18. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Re:Siggi Hey Aki, Ich habs nochmal überprüft, ich hoffe das es jetzt richtig ist :D lg 17:35, 18. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Bearbeitungen :/ Hey Aki, ich wollte dich mal trauf aufmerksam machen, dass ein User, Schellbeere, jetzt schon mehrfach Seiten übermäßig oft bearbeitet hat. (Außerdem würd ich dich gern im Chat noch einiges fragen, wäre also toll, wenn du mal on kommen würdest :) ) 14:50, 19. Apr. 2013 (UTC) re okay, schade. *haut akis internet* D. und kein problem^^ GLG 16:13, 19. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Frage Hallo Aki, ich wollte Fragen wie man die Steckbriefe der Katzen machen kann. Scheinpelz (Diskussion) 16:46, 19. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Danke :-D Scheinpelz (Diskussion) 16:27, 20. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Miep? Hast du uns vergessen? D: :D 14:24, 20. Apr. 2013 (UTC) danki :3 Vielen dank!!! :33 3♥♥ LG 14:49, 20. Apr. 2013 (UTC) & GLG bleifuß & schiefzahn ich würde gerne noch Bleifuß und Schiefzahn machen. Da aber die Fellfarbe unbekannt ist, wollte ich fragen, wie ich die machen soll. LG 15:05, 20. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Bildchen Hab dir mal ein Bild gemalt :3 17:37, 20. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Hab Alle von dir gegrüßt xD und np ;') Musst du nicht gutmachen :3 Immer wieder gern :D Wieso kommst du eig. nicht in den Chat? D: 17:48, 20. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Asoo... Schade D: 17:59, 20. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Schlucht (FC) Ich habe bemerkt, dass die Schlucht eigentlich nur in der Vergangenheit geschrieben worden ist :/. Sollte man da nicht lieber das ändern und mit Auftritten arbeiten? Dann würde da überwiegend Präsens stehen :). LG 07:13, 21. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Ich helfe doch gerne hier Im Wiki :). Und ich werde das jetzt auch schnell ändern^^ LG 07:24, 21. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Prey Hallo, Aki! Ich hoffe, ich darf mal wieder stören^^ Diese Seite hier: de.warrior-cats.wikia.com/wiki/Beute_(Alternativ) lässt sich bedauerlicherweise nicht bearbeiten. Wozu gibt es überhaupt eine Alternativseite? MfG StrangerInTheShadows (Diskussion) 11:54, 30. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Kategorien Sry, das wollte ich ja auch machen, aber oft wird das, was ich bei den Kategorien ändere nicht gespeichert >.< 15:38, 3. Mai 2013 (UTC) Bilder verschieben Hi Aki, Könntest du Datei Klops.alternativ-Streuner.bySaphir.png in "Datei:Klops.Streuner.bySaphir.png" umändern? und Datei:Klops.alternativ-Einzelläufer.bySaphir.png in "Datei:Klops.Einzelläufer.bySaphir.png"? Ich hab erst jetzt bemert, dass es nicht die alternativ Version ist^^ 06:40, 4. Mai 2013 (UTC) Ein Bild für dich Ich hab ein Bild für dich gemalt :3 09:40, 5. Mai 2013 (UTC) for you <3Schattenpelz123 (Diskussion) 15:39, 5. Mai 2013 (UTC) For You :D Hey, ich hab dir mal ein Bildchen gemalt :) 17:41, 5. Mai 2013 (UTC) Hey Aki, ich hab auch am 12. april Geburtstag.Wollte eh mal mit dir Kontakt aufnehmen da war dass die perfekte Möglichkeit.Schreib mich doch mal an!LG Schlammjunges12 (Diskussion) 13:42, 7. Mai 2013 (UTC) Hey... Aki?! Wieso hast du mein Bildchen gelöscht?? Jetzt bin ich aber traurig :'( *sniff* :Weil du es nirgends benutzt hast. Wir löschen alles was nicht in einer Seite eingebunden ist. - 12:48, 18. Mai 2013 (UTC) Bilder Hi, Aki, Ich habe mich dazu entschieden, (fast) alle Bilder für Freunde löschen zu lassen, da ich weitere Bilder (von deviantART) über Warriors hochladen möchte, hier ist also eine weitere Liste: #FürAdler.png #FürBlüte.byLeo.png #FürCoral.byLeo.png #FürFeder.byLeo.png #FürHabicht.byLeo.png #FürHawky.byLeo^^.png #FürRena.byLeo.png #FürRose.byLeo.png #FürShani.byLeo.png #FürSilber.byLeo.png #FürTopas.byLeo.png #FürWeißpelz.byLeo.png Sollten weitere Bilder folgen, kann ich dich hoffentlich immer wieder kontaktieren. Danke im Voraus :) Liebe Grüße ~ 14:34, 24. Mai 2013 (UTC) Ca Hay Aki ich bis Mais ich wollte fragen was mit den jungen Ca ist von denen wir vorhin gesprochen haben wann erscheinen sie? LG 18:43, 25. Mai 2013 (UTC) Warum soll ich Tau nicht ansprechen? Und eine frage noch gibt es eventuell auch bald königinen Vorlagen? LG und danke für deine Hilfe 20:00, 25. Mai 2013 (UTC) Danke für deine Hilfe! Gruß 07:01, 26. Mai 2013 (UTC) Hilfe Hay Aki ich bins Mais, ich habe ein Problem meine Disc. ist anscheindend kaputt oder so da als ich eben nachschaute alles durcheinander war.Es ist ab einem bestimmten punkt ab da ist alles in Lila und ma kann nichts mehr lesen.Wäre cool wenn du mir helfren könntest LG 11:04, 28. Mai 2013 (UTC) ... Hey, Aki.. Ich halts wirklich nicht mehr aus, ich habs wirklich versucht, aber i-wie... Ich würd gern nochmal mit euch reden, vllt haben wir uns ja alle einfach nur falsch verstanden... Ich... Ach, kA... Vllt können wir uns ja auf i-etwas einigen.. Aber demnächst erstmal nicht, ich hab nähmlich PC-Verbot ._. 17:31, 28. Mai 2013 (UTC) Frage Hay Aki ich habe eine Frage also ich habe ja einen wiki erstellt, wenn ich jetzt bei mir auf meine Benutzerseite gehe und dann bei belibteste Wikis auf meine (VR rpg Wiki) Wiki klicke öffnet sich nur eine komische navigations seite,wie kann ich das ändern? LG 07:04, 30. Mai 2013 (UTC) Ich meinte wenn ich auf meine Benutzerseite komme da ist ja oben dieser Kasten(rechts neben meinem ava) da steht unter belibteste Wikis auch Vr rpg wiki wenn man darauf klickt kommt bei mir nur so eine komische navigations seite lg 08:37, 30. Mai 2013 (UTC) Hey Aki, kommst du heut mal in den Chat, wenn das Internet geht? Weil ich bekomm kaum etwas mit zur zeit leider :/ und schau mal, ich glaub von der art gibt es schon eine diskussion: http://de.warrior-cats.wikia.com/wiki/Diskussionsfaden:32775 GLG - 17:44, 30. Mai 2013 (UTC) Hilfe Hay Aki ich habe ja einen Vr Rpg wiki erstellt. Wenn ich auf meinem profiel bei Beliebteste Wikis auf Vr wiki klicke kommt nur eine komische " Navigations seite". Egal was ich mache ich komme einfach nicht zum eigendlichen Wiki. Wäre Nett wenn du mir helfen könntest. danke schonmal im Voraus LG 10:29, 31. Mai 2013 (UTC) Hay erstmal danke für deinen Tipp ;) Wie kann ich mich denn wikia wenden? und wie kann man denn einen screenshot machen? LG 12:05, 31. Mai 2013 (UTC) Iregedwie finde ich die Taste nicht bei mir gibt es nur "Druck" ist das das selbe? Warrior Cats Fragen geht nicht :( Hey Aki Ich kann im Warrior Cats Fragen nichts bearbeiten, keine Kategorien hinzufügen, der Chat geht auch nicht, etc. dh ich kann gar nichts machen. Weißt du, woran das liegt? Lg Mystery (Diskussion) 14:10, 4. Jun. 2013 (UTC) So, ich bins nochmal ;) jetzt gehts wieder, ich kann wieder alles bearbeiten. Das Problem eben versteh ich trotzdem nicht, weißt du, was eben los war? Lg Mystery Chat einfügen Hallo Aki, ich wollte mal fragen, ob du weißt, wie man einen Chat in die Navigations-Leiste einbauen kann... Ich finde das weder im Community Wiki noch im Admin Handbuch... kannst du es mir erklären??? Wäre dir dafür sehr dankbar!!! LG Sunny CA-Frage Hey Aki :'D Ich hätte mal 'ne CA-Frage xD Wenn es ein Bild in einem Artikel gibt und dieses noch viele versionen benötigt, aber der Zeichner schon sehr sehr lange nicht mehr da war, kann dann ein anderer User diese CAs machen? Bei Federschweif war das ja auch der Fall. :'D LG- 19:43, 17. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Ich hab da einen Fehler entdeckt! Hallo, Aki! Ich bin neu und habe gelesen, dass du Seiten bearbeiten kannst (ich kann das nicht). Ich habe bemerkt, dass auf der Seite Häherfeder Eichhornschweif als Mutter statt als Ziehmutter steht, Rauchfell hat kene Rolle und Blattsee müsste als Mutter eingelistet sein. Könntest du dich darum kümmern (Vielleicht sind auch bei anderen Seiten Fehler aufgetreten: Blattsee, Löwenglut, Distelblatt, Krähenfeder, Eichhornschweif,...)? LG Blaufluss (Diskussion) 15:39, 18. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Frage Hi,Aki.Ein Wikia-Nutzer hat die Namen englischer Charaktere übersetzt wie zb von Jay's Wing oder Dove's Wing.Und er hat Windpfote in Windpelz unbenannt..Sind die Namen schon bestätigt worden? - 14:09, 21. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Facebookseite Huhu Aki-chan! Ich bin mal so frei und schreibe dich stellvertretend für alle anderen Aktiven hier an ;-) Wie du vielleicht weißt, "kümmere" ich mich u. a. um all die Social Media Geschichten, die Wikia Wikis betreffen und versuche ein bisschen Anreize und Möglichkeiten auszuprobieren, um das Engagement in der Richtung weiter auszubauen und zu fördern. Ein Schritt ist momentan, Wikia Wikis auf Facebook besser erkenntlich zu machen und so zu zeigen, dass sie Teil des weltweit größten Netzwerkes aus kollaborativ veröffentlichten Inhalten sind. Das sieht dann in etwa so, so oder so aus. Sprich: URL + entsprechendes Wikia Hub Logo im unteren rechten Eck des Coverbildes. Falls du damit einverstanden bist, gib mir einfach kurz Bescheid, ggfs. mit Link zum Bild, das du verwendet haben möchtest. Ich hab die entsprechende Photoshop-Vorlage bei mir rumliegen und würde das dann für dich zurechtbasteln. Habe übrigens erst jetzt zufällig bemerkt, dass ihr auch eine Facebookseite habt. Ich packe auch deswegen direkt mal auf unsere Social Media Übersichtsseite. Gruß Micha (Nachrichtenseite) 15:25, 25. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Wichtig! Hallo Aki, würdest du bitte mal in den Chat oder wenn das nicht geht in Skype kommen? Es geht nicht um mich, aber es muss jemand etwas wichtiges mit dir klären. Bitte beeil dich LG 18:10, 25. Jun. 2013 (UTC) okay, werde ich weitergeben 18:16, 25. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Aki? Schau bitte unbedingt auf Skype, ist wichtig xD - 11:18, 26. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Hi ich habe ein Fehler gemacht ich habe aus versehen ein falsches Foto hochgeladen DSCI0103.JPG könntest du es bitte löschen. 88.72.241.246 21:03, 3. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Ablehnen Hey, du scheinst ja vllt i-wie grad aktiv zu sein, also wollt ich fragen, ob du mein Jubelstern ablehnen kannst, da das CA immer noch gesperrt ist, müsste es doch gehen oder? :3 Wenn nicht, ist auch okay, ich krieg nur dieses blödes Shading nicht hin, an dem ich seit 6 Tagen sitze, also... |D 08:39, 5. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Freundbild Tut mir leid, ich wollte nicht nerven,danke für die Erklärung soll ich die Bilder nun so lassen und es nicht weiter bearbeiten oder muss ich sie jz überschreiben?Oder könnte ich die Bilder einfach Löschen? Weil ich brauch ja nur die Aktuelle version des Bildes. LG 13:21, 5. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Ich verstehe jetzt irgendwie nicht was ich machen soll xD. Könntest du denn villeicht die anderen Bilder Löschen? Alos ich meine außer das welches ich gerade auf einem Profiel habe. LG 13:54, 5. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Dankee :D LG 14:23, 5. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Re bilder Hi wäre toll wen du die bilder nicht löchen würdest: #http://de.warrior-cats.wikia.com/wiki/Datei:Sharpclawi.PNG #http://de.warrior-cats.wikia.com/wiki/Datei:Einzell%C3%A4ufer.Langhaar.M.png #http://de.warrior-cats.wikia.com/wiki/Datei:Jhgfd.jpg #http://de.warrior-cats.wikia.com/wiki/Datei:Mein_hund.jpg #http://de.warrior-cats.wikia.com/wiki/Datei:Vcx.jpg #http://de.warrior-cats.wikia.com/wiki/Datei:%C3%96plokijuh.jpg #http://de.warrior-cats.wikia.com/wiki/Datei:Hammer.jpg #http://de.warrior-cats.wikia.com/wiki/Datei:46r.jpg LG Sammy ^^ (Diskussion) 08:23, 6. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Oh ja, ich hoffe auch, dass ich bald Skype auf mein neues Handy machen kann, aber zur zeit will das noch nicht so recht funktionieren v.v. Also zu 2. und 3. : Die Ideen finde ich gut und Sinnvoll! zu 1. : Ich finde die "verbesserungen" eher nicht so gut, da ich es davor schöner und überichtlicher fand. Vermiss dich auch ♥ 13:24, 7. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Re Macht nichts, die Bearbeitungsanzahl ist ja auch nichts wichtiges. Trotzdem danke <33 15:33, 7. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Datei Hey Aki, als ich gerade die Version von Ryepaw auf meinem Computer gespeichert habe und ich die Alte auch eigentlich überschreiben habe, hat er sie einfach umbenannt und ich habe jetzt ausversehen die falsche Version hochgeladen. Könntest du sie bitte löschen? Datei:Ryepaw.png 06:47, 8. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Aschenpelz' Tod Hey Aki, uns ist aufgefallen, dass GLG 09:38, 9. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Stubs Hi Aki! Ich habe da eine Frage zu den Stubs: Auf der Diski der Stub-Artikel sind ja alle Verbesserungen aufgelistet und ich hatte vor mich um die Stubs zu kümmern. Und da wollt ich wissen, wenn ich jetzt die Artikel auf Rechtschreibfehler untersucht habe, darf ich das dann selbst durchstreichen? Weil es kommen ja auch Ergänzungen dazu und die müsste man dann neu ünerprüfen. Also wie soll ich das machen? Ich freue mich auf Tipps! GLG 17:01, 9. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Nochml ich XD || Vorschlag/Idee Hey Aki, ich hätte eine Idee und würde gerne mal mit dir darüber in PN sprechen, kannst mir ja mal schreiben, wann du on kommen kannst :) GLG dein kleines, dummes, winziges, nerviges, hundeliebendes, dichmögendes, 18:53, 9. Jul. 2013 (UTC) XD okay :) 23:44, 9. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Falsche Datei Hallo, Aki, Mir ist, nachdem ich Stonepaw.byLeo.PNG hochgeladen habe, aufgefallen, dass ich die falsche Datei hochgeladen habe, ich hab die Datei nämlich zwei Mal, einmal diese und dann noch die mit dem richtigen Namen :/ ich würde jetzt die mit dem richtigen Namen hochladen, damit es überschreiben kann, könntest du dann bitte die flasche (Link ist ja oben) Datei löschen? Danke im Voraus :) Liebste Grüße ~ 10:17, 14. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Danke, Aki, ich werde jetzt die richtige Datei hochladen und somit die alte Version überschreiben, tut mir leid wegen dem peinlichen Fehler Dx Liebste Grüße ~ 16:15, 14. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Hilfe Hay Aki, habe ein Problem, der Chat lässt mich schon seit heute Morgen nicht rein und die Button Leiste auf der Hauptseite(da wo auch"Chat" steht) ist ohne schrift. kannst du mir helfen? Lg deine 18:25, 16. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Besprechen Hey Aki, wir 2 hatten uns ja einiges überlegt. Da ja mein Skype nicht geht, wollte ich fragen, ob wir Admins uns alle mal in einem anderen Chat treffen könnten, damit wir mal besprechen könnten. Wenn das ginge, wäre das sehr lieb, da ich dann auch etwas mitbekommen und mitdiskutieren könnte :) GLG 08:19, 17. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Falsch kategorisierte Bilder Hi, Aki, Mir ist aufgefallen, dass bei Tinis Bilder Kategorie (http://de.warrior-cats.wikia.com/wiki/Kategorie:ByTinipfote) viele Bilder falsch katgorisiert sind, hauptsächlich Character Arts, die sie für Smara hochgeladen hat. Aber auch Bilder für sie, welche ich jetzt aufliste, da die CAs von Smara wahrscheinlich eher auffallen *Bild.png *HappyBdayTini.png *Lwfürtinibyfire.png *Ostergeschenk für Tini by Smaragdi.png *SONNEN~2.PNG *Strawberry.png *Tini.png *Tiniwienerbild.png Das sind alle, die ich finden konnte, aber vielleicht hab ich welche übersehen... Naja, ich hoffe, ich konnte helfen Liebste Grüße ~ 17:35, 17. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Liebe Aki !!! <3 Aki du musst wissen das ich froh bin das es dich gibt <3 <3 <3 Hier ein bild an dem Ich sehr lange gearbeitet hab. Ich kann auch nicht sage wehr von den Katzen das sein soll... xD aber oben soll es die Katze als Junges darstellen das gerade in einem Kampf verletzt wurde. Und unten ist die Katze groß und zu einem Blutrünstigem Mörder geworden. Liebe Grüße. Euli <3thumb|308px|Für dich <3 Frage Hei aki ^^ Ich hab mal so ne Frage zum Shading auf Gimp , also ich hab mir das Tutorial ganz brav runtergeladen und hab auch alles soweit verstanden aber ich bekomm es einfach nicht hin :/ kannst du mir Vllt. Helfen? :) wär echt nett ^^ LGFedersee (Diskussion) 17:24, 20. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Frage Hallo Aki, ich wollte fragen, ob du mir die Rollback-Rechte wegnehmen könntest. LG 17:33, 20. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Verben verlinken Hey Aki, gibt es jetzt auch schon eine Antwort auf meine Frage, ob man Verben wie kämpfen auch verlinken soll? 07:19, 23. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Siggi Hay Aki,ich habe ein Problem, mein Siggi hat irgendein problem,es ist auf der seite(benutzer maissturm/Sig) Normal aber auf meiner disc und überall wo ich damit unterschreibe ist es schwarz,kannst du mir da hefen? LG Mais Hilfe Kannst du mir helfen?Diamandkralle (Diskussion) 13:46, 25. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Buch-Allgemeine Informationen Hey Aki, sollen die Allgemeinen Informationsseiten zu Büchern nicht auch alle in eine Kategorie gehören, wie z.B. bei den Covergalerien oder Hierarchien oder hat es einen bestimmten Grund, weshalb sie keine Kategorie haben? 08:56, 26. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Frage Hey Aki ich hab mal kurz ne Frage: Kannst du dir diese Seite mal kurz anschauen: http://de.warrior-cats.wikia.com/wiki/Top_10-Liste:Die_Beliebtesten_Chater_im_Wiki#comm-37156 Ich bin mir nämlich nicht sicher, ob es erlaubt ist, darüber abzustimmen welcher User hier im Wiki am beliebtesten ist, da es vielleicht auch einige Personen, die nicht so viele Stimmen bekommen, beleidigen könnte. Lg 09:11, 26. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Ich finde die nicht mehr und ich wollte so viele nicht erstellen. Ich hätte nicht so viele gemacht wenn ich sie gefunden hätte. LG Grünfell Grünfell (Diskussion) 11:59, 26. Jul. 2013 (UTC) Ich habe sie Verschoben und dann sind sie auf der Wiki-Benutzer Seite gelandet. Grünfell (Diskussion) 13:39, 1. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Umfragenthemen Hi Aki ^^, Ich habe paar Themen für Umfragen, die man nächsten/übernächsten/überübernächste usw. Monat auf die Hauptseite stellen könnte: *Wie gut bzw. schlecht übersetzt Beltz? *Ist Feuerstern ein guter Anführer? *Wen der drei mögt ihr am meisten? Häherfeder, Löwenglut oder Distelblatt? *Welche Staffel ist am besten? Die erste, die zweite oder die dritte Staffel? *Wer ist der beste zweite Anführer des DonnerClans? Rotschweif, Löwenherz, Tigerkralle, Weißpelz, Graustreif oder Brombeerkralle? *Welche Gefährtin ist am besten für Tigerkralle/Tigerstern? Goldblüte, Sasha oder niemand? (Ich werde vielleicht bald noch welche hinzufügen) LG 11:42, 2. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Hey! Ich wollte fragen ob ich die Warrior Cats Charakter Art Vorlagen für meinen Club auf Gosupermodel.de benützen dürfte. Ich würde mich um Antwort freuen (Auch wenn ich keine Ahnung hab wie das hier geht) Lg Vici (; Dumme Frage und wieder falsch kategorisierte Bilder Hey, Aki, Mir ist aufgefallen, dass der Avatar von Hasenstreif die Outlines von Tinis Silverhawk zu haben scheint. Es sieht jedenfalls so aus, leider weiß ich weder, ob Hasenstreif Tini gefragt hat, noch, ob das erlaubt ist :/ ich geh da lieber auf Nummer sicher und frage dich :/ Dann, ich weiß, ich hab dich deswegen schon mal angeschrieben, aber naja, habe ich bemerkt, dass die falsch kategorisierten Bilder in der ByTinipfote-Kategorie immer noch dort verzeichnet sind, außerdem habe ich gesehen, dass in der BySchneeschweif-Kategorie zwei Bilder verzeichnet sind, die sie für Tini hochgeladen hat: *Silverhawk(S).byTini.png *For Flocke ~.PNG Naja, als mir das aufgefallen ist, dachte ich, ich schau, ob ich diese Kategorien ändern kann, was scheinbar funktioniert. Deswegen wollte ich mich anbieten, dass, falls du zu beschäftigt bist, ich das übernehmen könnte. Liebste Grüße ~ 18:34, 8. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Soo... Alles erledigt, während ich so durchgegangen bin, sind mir noch mehr solche Fälle aufgefallen, die hab ich auch gleich richtiggestellt. Liebste Grüße ~ 19:05, 8. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Hehe, hab ich gern gemacht :3 und irgendwie ist logisch, dass man da den Überblick verliert, vor allem wenn man sowieso schon so viel zu tun hat :/ Wenn du einverstanden bist, melde ich die Probleme bei den Bilderkategorien bei dir und bearbeite sie, damit du Bescheid weißt, was ich da mache ^^ Liebste Grüße ~ 08:35, 9. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Polnische Warrior Cats Bücher Hi Aki, Ich habe auf dem polnischem Wikipedia (Ich kann die Seite bisschen lesen, da meine ganze Verwandschaft in Polen lebt) gelesen, dass die zwei polnischen Bücher Na Wolności und Ogień i Lód 2003 rausgekommen sind, und nicht 2004, wie es hier steht. Aber da ich mir nicht 100%- sicher bin, wollte ich dir das schreiben. LG 12:14, 11. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Hi, Aki, Ich wollte dich nur wissen lassen, dass ich noch zwei weitere Bilder in Tinis Bilderkategorie gefunden habe, die ich kurz zu Fire und Smara wechseln werde. Liebste Grüße ~ 17:49, 12. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Hallo Aki, werden solche Nachrichten eigentlich automatisch generiert oder schreibt ihr die immer selber ganz fleißig? Grüße Leon Lichtung, wo kleines Blatt weht • Diskussion 09:16, 20. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Vorlagenschutz Hey Aki, mir ist heute aufgefallen, dass folgende Vorlage noch nicht Bearbeitungsgeschützt ist: Vorlage:Hauptseite/Anfang Grüße Leon [[Benutzer:Lichtung, wo kleines Blatt weht|''Lichtu'ng, wo kle'ines B'latt' weht'']] Diskussion 09:31, 28. Aug. 2013 (UTC) So mir sind noch 2 weitere Vorlagen aufgefallen: Vorlage:Hauptseite/Bücher und Vorlage:Hauptseite/Sprache Grüße Leon [[Benutzer:Lichtung, wo kleines Blatt weht|''Lichtu'ng, wo kle'ines B'latt' weht'']] Diskussion 18:20, 28. Aug. 2013 (UTC) BP Hierarchie Question: Ist die Auflistung der deutschen Namen vollständig? Wäre einfacher, wenn man das einkalkulieren könnte, damit man nicht jeden Artikel 3x bearbeiten muss, weil immer ein neuer Name ergänzt wird. ^^ MfG StrangerInTheShadows (Diskussion) 13:44, 28. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Map und DonnerClan-Blut Hi, Aki, Ich hoffe, du erinnerst dich noch an die Karte, die ich dir mal gezeigt habe, die von Wald zu See (Forest to Lake Map) Jedenfalls dachte ich mir, man könnte sie ja in den Artikel der Großen Reise einsetzen. Ich weiß, sie ist nicht deutsch, aber naja... Und wer weiß, vielleicht engagiert sich mal jemand und zeichnet den Weg ein, den die Clans genommen haben, ich habe 1. und 2. Staffel ja nicht da :/ Man könnte ja auch das Wassernest der Sonne markieren und auf die Seite setzen. Ein weiterer engagierter User könnte dann auch den Weg, den die Auserwählten genommen haben, einzeichnen oder so... Naja, das ist ja nur ein Vorschlag ^^ Dann wegen dem DonnerClan-Blut... Bei Flametail und Dawnpelt steht, sie hätten DonnerClan-Blut in sich, wegen ihrer Großmutter Goldblüte, was ja ncht falsch ist, aber bei ihrem Bruder Tigerheart steht, er hätte DonnerClan-Blut in sich, weil seine Mutter Bernsteinpelz im DonnerClan geboren wurde. Wäre es nicht besser, wenn man das zu Flametail und Dawnpelt auch schreibt? Ich mein, direkt gesehen ist es ja Bernsteinpelz' DonnerClan-Blut und nicht Goldblütes. Wenn du willst, kann ich das mit dem DonnerClan-Blut und der Map einsetzen machen, aber nur, wenn ich weiß, was du zu meinem Vorschlag sagst ^^ Liebste Grüße ~ 19:34, 30. Aug. 2013 (UTC) Familie Ich nerv dann mal wieder^^ Na ja, ich hab es mir zum Hobby gemacht, beim Abschnitt "Familie" einige Namen zu ergänzen. Jetzt frage ich mich, wie weit das gehen soll. Wirklich alle ''bekannten Nachkommen/Vorfahren? Gerade bei Muschelherz' Oppa wird das dann SEHR lang xD Allerdings wäre es dann erst vollständig. Bei den ganzen WaCa-Charakteren ist das aber saumäßig viel Arbeit und meine Zeit ist auch beschränkt *muss eig. ein Handout für die Schule schreiben* ;-) MfG StrangerInTheShadows (Diskussion) 14:56, 2. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Frage Hay Aki, ich habe diese seite http://de.warrior-cats.wikia.com/wiki/Sonstige_Charaktere gefunden und wollte fragen was sie denn bringt da man auf der navigations leiste den feil sehen kann darunter das selbe stehen wie es auch bei" Andere Charaktere steht" ich weiß jz nicht wirklich was der sinn ist.... Lieben gruß 17:36, 2. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Re: Daten Hi Aki, -.-" Überall steht es anders, da steht 2003 und da 2004, vielleicht kann ich ja weiter nachforschen? LG 08:25, 14. Sep. 2013 (UTC) 2003 Hardcover und 2004 Taschenbuch! Aber irgendwie finde ich keine gute Quelle... LG 08:40, 14. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Sorry hab unterschreiben vergessen darf man die vorlagen auf dem PC haben ? Hadi aka. SlayBeyond Sorry hab unterschreiben vergessen darf man die vorlagen auf dem PC haben ? Hadi aka. SlayBeyond 'Profil: Blaubeerstreif' Da es verboten ist 2 Kontos zu haben, könntest du Blaubeerstreif vielleicht löschen wenn das geht. Sag mir bitte so schnell wie möglich bescheid, weil ich gegen keine Regeln verstoßen möchte. Wäre nett danke :) Braunflug 07:43, 3. Okt. 2013 (UTC) YT-Channel Hi Aki ich wollte dich mal was fragen: Es gibt ja dieses Wiki doch auf Facebook. Vllt. könnte man ja auch einen Youtube-Channel machen, falls es sowas noch nicht gibt. War mir mal eingefallen XDDDD LG Birkenstern111 (Diskussion) 11:36, 5. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Chat Hey Aki, wann kommst du mal wieder in den Chat? 3: LG 18:52, 6. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Wolkensterns Reise Ich bin schon dabei die Hierarchie zu schreiben :) Ich werde bloß öfters zwischendurch unterbrochen :/ 10:30, 11. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Chat Hi Aki c: Du bist einfach so gegangen, was bestimmt an deinem I-net liegt D: Auf jeden Fall hab ich noch mal eine Frage wegen den Quellenangaben :x Das sieht jz i-wie so unübersichtlich und chaotisch aus, ich hab es noch nicht gespeichert, weil ich mir nicht ganz sicher bin, vllt kommst du, wenn dein I-net wieder geht. wieder in den Chat? :3 hdl - 15:19, 12. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Okay, jz hab ich es erst mal gespeichert --> Farnpelz#Familie ich konnt das Fenster nicht ewig offen lassen, weil mein i-net es ja momentan nicht so lang aushält xD - 15:24, 12. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Bilder Löschen Hay hier sind alle Bilder die du löschen kannst: 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 1314 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 23 24 25 26 27 28 29 30 31 32 33 34 35 Soo xD fertig, wollte es dir etwas einfacher machen mit dem verlinken, hoffe es ist okay so xD Danke, Gaaaanz lieben Gruß deine 09:12, 13. Okt. 2013 (UTC A Forest Divided Ich wollte kurz nachfragen, warum du A Forest Divided wieder gelöscht hast? Im englischen Wiki existiert die Seite auch (http://warriors.wikia.com/wiki/A_Forest_Divided) [[Benutzer:Adlerkralle99|Adlerkralle '''99']] - I believe I can fly 19:51, 17. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Ah ich sehe grad die Seite existiert wieder. Hat sich dann wohl erledigt. --[[Benutzer:Adlerkralle99|Adlerkralle 99]] - I believe I can fly 19:53, 17. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Akii? :) hey aki, ich würd gern mal mit dir sprechen, schreib mir am besten mal auf die disk wann du im chat bist, okii? :D GLG deine kleine 18:21, 28. Okt. 2013 (UTC) .. Gut zu wissen, dass man sofort beschuldigt wird alles aus dem englischem Wiki zu entnehmen -.-" Sowas kotzt mich auf gut Deutsch echt an! Ja, The Ultimate Guide besitze ich. Dann bearbeite ich halt eben nur noch kleine Sachen. Boah man wird sofort von allen Seiten angegiftet nur weil man einen Namen spoilert, wo nebenbei sowiso nichts weiteres erzählt wird. "Tut mir leid, dass ich das Wiki ja nur verbessern wollte". Ironie. Mordkralle (Diskussion) 13:25, 8. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Ja gut ich hab's verstanden. Nur mir passiert das öfter, dass ich einfach so angeschuldigt werde...deshalb bin ich da ja uch etwas empfindlich. Mordkralle (Diskussion) 16:58, 8. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Fehler Hallo, ich wollte jetzt nicht pingelig sein, aber auf der CharakterArt Seite müsste zwischen werden und wenn ein Komma und zwischen sind und in ein Komma (beim oberen Einleitungstext). Bei Warrior Cats Wiki:Mentoren muss das gilt verbessert werden, da steht "gillt" (auch beim oberen Einleitungstext) Sorry, dass ich so pingelig bin, aber ich wollte es nur mal sagen, denn man kann es ja als normaler User nicht bearbeiten, da die Seiten ja geschützt sind. LG [[Benutzer:Flammensonne|''Fla'mmen'son'ne'']]'' My heart is warm and sunny'' 16:17, 8. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Okay, es hilft ja auch dem Wiki weiter, deswegen mache ich das gerne. LG [[Benutzer:Flammensonne|''Fla'mmen'son'ne'']]'' My heart is warm and sunny'' 16:42, 8. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Hab bei der Diskussionseite vom Mentorenprogramm die Rechtschreibfehler bei der Bestätigung korrigiert, nicht wundern. LG [[Benutzer:Flammensonne|''Fla'mmen'son'ne'']]'' My heart is warm and sunny'' 17:11, 8. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Bild c: Hier hab ich dein Bild c: Ich hoffe es gefällt dir c: Die Katze sieht wie Lichtherz aus :D:D Hehe thumb Deine: [[User:HollyMoon|H''o'l'l'y'M''''o'o'n'']][[Benutzer Diskussion:HollyMoon|'Every Storm makes us stronger♥'' ]] Hi Aki Hi Aki du ich hätte da Mal eine Frage und würde dich bitten in den Chat zu kommen. Danke sehr 14:44, 9. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Frage Hay ich hab gesehn das bei Habichtfrosts Artikel(und noch einigen anderen) ein Bild ist,es wurde von Fleckox3 eingefügt, meine Frage ist: Darf man Bilder einfach so in die Artikel einfügen wenn sie nicht vom CA sind? Lg 10:41, 10. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Re: Zeilen Ok, danke LG 17:49, 11. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Hallöchen Ich wollte mal nachfragen wegen Ivykit/paw/pool und Dovekit/paw/wing.Am Ende des Buches (Sonnenaufgang) kommt ja heraus wie die zwei Geschwister nun auf Deutsch heißen.Dovekit/paw/wing Taubenjunges und Ivykit/paw/pool Efeujunges.Werden jetzt beide gleich umbenannt oder erst wenn sie Schüler,Krieger etc werden? ' ' ' ~ Silbermohn' ~ '''17:53, 13. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Achso, okay, dann habe ich wahrscheinlich eine Seite vorgefunden, bei der ihr noch nicht dran bearbeitet habt. Danke,dass du so schnell antworten konntest... '~' Silbermohn' ~''' 18:20, 13. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Re Aw das ist ja Mist mit deinem Skype grade D: Also was die Auftritte angeht wir sind uns einig darüber, dass die Katzen, die in diesen beiden Zeremonien vorkommen, definitiv den lebend/verstorben Auftritt in ihrer Box bekommen. Was denke ich auch relativ klar ist - finde ich jedenfalls - sind Charaktere wie Whitewing, die ja nur im Buch kurz bei Bright&Cloud erwähnt werden und dann natürlich auch unter erwähnt geschrieben werden. Und ich finde irgendwie sollte man dann den Auftritt der Charas, die Bild&Text haben auch in der Box vermerken... nur unter was da bin ich mir nicht sicher.. 17:35, 13. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Spoiler Sonnenaufgang Hallo, ich wollte nur mal sagen, dass ich jetzt alle Charaktere aus Sonnenaufgang von den Spoilern befreit habe (natürlich nur beim Artikelabschnitt Sonnenaufgang, nicht bei den Büchern, die noch nicht erschienen sind ;) ). Es kann natürlich sein, dass ich wen übersehen habe, aber jetzt müsste alles wieder aktuell sein. Ich hoffe, es war richtig, obwohl ich mir da ziemlich sicher bin. LG [[Benutzer:Flammensonne|''Fla'mmen'son''ne]]'' My heart is warm and sunny'' 19:31, 13. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Gespräch (wichtig) Hey Aki, ich würde gerne baldmöglichst ein Gespräch führen, was meines Erachtens ziemlich wichtig ist. Ich hoffe du kannst bald mal in den Chat kommen oer mir schreiben, wann ich dich erreichen kann. GLG 15:26, 15. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Hab an euch ein paar Fragen Ich weiß das in diesen Wiki nichts verloren habe aber du bist hier oft drin. Wie lange bin ich in CT-Wiki noch gespert. würdest du bei meinem CT-Wiki helfen bitte!!! von TS-Cengiz aus Captain Tsubasa Wiki p.s ich habe vermisst mit dir zu streiten. =Neuer Nutzer= Hi Aki, bin eher zufällig hier gelandet und kenne mich mit Warrior Cats nicht so aus, werde mich aber informieren. liebe Grüße (Lt. Knust (Diskussion) 08:08, 29. Nov. 2013 (UTC)) Wichteln Ich würd gern beim Wichtel mitmachen! LG Kristallherz (Diskussion) 18:13, 29. Nov. 2013 (UTC) Frage Hey aki :) Ja also zu meiner frage Mystery ist aufgefallen das meine siggi nicht richtig eingebunden ist ( anstatt User: Blutklaue /Sig steht im Quellcode der komplette Code) könntest du mir sagen wir ich es richtig einbindet? LG 21:16, 29. Nov. 2013 (UTC)